Charlotte “Lotte” Elisheva Zareth du Hereford
Charlotte "Lotte" Elisheva Zareth du Hereford is one of the main characters in Ghosts of Satlmarsh. Bio She was born the younger daughter of an earl far to the north. She has several talented and qualified siblings, and she was never in line for any significant inheritance. Her mother, who trained at a monastery in her own youth, insisted that one of her children be trained in the martial arts. Among her tutors, the most prominent was Luisa Tsan -a monk of the Way of the Kensei. Charlotte spent many winter seasons under the care of a monastery, The Eyes of Ki-rin. The experience was positive, if spartan, and brought her closer to her mother. Her cousin died unexpectedly, disrupting an important political union. At the time, Charlotte was the most logical replacement. So she married a wood elf named Korfel Arnuanna. It was a stilted relationship. They didn’t spend much time together; Korfel was often on diplomatic missions for King Skotti, and Charlotte engaged in the human social-political seasons. But it was a respectful, cordial marriage, and after three years Charlotte gave birth to a son. Ren is, of course, a half-elf. Both his parents find him moderately pleasing -as much as children can be. His maternal grandmother adores him. At court Ren is something between a celebrity and a mascot. Ren’s family is too powerful in court for anyone to give him a hard time. But there are other problems with being the object of so much attention. He is eight years old and has learned that he needs to make extra effort to make friends. He listens, dissembles, and flatters to win people over. And already he is learning that people will try to use him, if they can, to influence his family. From his birth, Charlotte has organized Ren’s care and education. He learns very quickly and has demonstrated potential for traits he would have inherited from his father. She has reached out to the monastery that once trained her, believing Ren could benefit from their tutors. Three months ago Charlotte returned home after a party to find the front entryway in ruins, two of her staff dead, and Ren missing. The doorman, fighting the effects of poison, stayed coherent long enough to tell the story as he knew it: Three visitors came calling late in the evening. The doorman was sending them away with the usual polite-but-firm insistences that they submit a letter and request an invitation. The nanny interrupted him and said these visitors were expected, on behalf of Charlotte’s husband. They were here to see Ren. The doorman had allowed entry, since the nanny outranked him in the household. Then he went to the cook. Cook was once a barbarian bruiser. He was elderly now, and had cared for the household since before Ren was born. Cook said there was no reason for Charlotte’s husband to send men in the dead of night to see his son. Particularly while Charlotte was away. Cook charged up to find the strangers carrying down an unconscious Ren. The nanny had already been killed. Cook raised almighty hell, but at his age he couldn’t do more than wound two of them before he was killed. The doorman had gone to raise the alarm and alert the guards, but two more strangers had been waiting outside. They cut him with a poisoned knife and left him for dead. Ren had been carried away. The earl was incensed. No ransom had been requested, and no signature had identified the kidnappers. Allies at court, including the king, said all the right things and offered support or condolences. Korfel had been contacted, but he was months-deep in negotiations with a difficult neighbor. His letter denied any involvement in Ren’s disappearance, but he said -without quite saying- that his people (or some faction among the wood elves) should not be overlooked as suspects. One day Luisa Tsan visited unexpectedly, sitting down with Charlotte and her mother. She had heard of the kidnapping. She listened to them recount the efforts that had been made to recover the boy. They didn’t know if they could trust their allies. They didn’t know if they could trust Korfel, or his people. They didn’t know who among their enemies could be so bold, or what advantage the kidnappers thought they were hiding behind. Finally Luisa said, “You have never been able to control the world. People, fate and circumstance has always been impossible to truly know. But, my student, you should be able to control yourself. Use the power you have here-” The monk rapped a knuckle against Charlotte’s head, in the place where her ki naturally gathered. “And here-” She backhanded Charlotte in the gut. “To affect what you can.” Charlotte rubbed her stomach through the stiff layers of silk and velvet. She was already thinking and Luisa nodded with satisfaction. “I’ll send some staff over to close up the house until you return,” her mother said, following her daughter’s thoughts. “We’ll tell people you’ve been overwrought by the stress of the situation and will be recovering at a house in the country.” “If you mean to travel in secret, I have a suggestion,” Luisa said. A mischievous smile lit her eyes. In very short order, the house was closed up. Excuses were written and delivered throughout the city. Introductions were made between Habi, leader of a travelling caravan of entertainers, and “Lotte,” a dancer who needed to leave town. “I’ll send word if we have a news,” her mother told her. Luisa nodded. “And stretch more. I see the way you’ve been holding yourself.” Luisa nodded with satisfied emphasis. ' ' 'Lotte’s Backstory 'shared by Luisa Tsan and Charlotte with the caravan Lotte, in her youth, attracted a patron. Her patron may have been a lesser noble, or a wealthy merchant… she won’t say. Rumors debate that it was someone hideously ugly or amazingly beautiful. Either way, Lotte didn’t just perform -she ended up wedded. For a short time, she had a home, a comfortable amount of wealth, and a small family. Sadly, her patron died. Lotte was left a modest sum of money, but no income. She returned to travelling and performing. Rumors say her patron may have died by some tragic foul play. Lotte seems to listening as they travel, and she pays attention to stories of house breakers, murderers, and thieves. Appearance Tall and narrowly framed. She stands 6'2" and carries herself with impeccable posture. She has incredibly long hair, which left free will fall to her legs. She styles her hair into plaits or piles, and decorates with accessories. She is elegant with a strict attention to detail. Her clothes are kept clean. Her posture is without critique. She moves conservatively, and only to a purpose. She wears dresses. Her costumes for performances are sweeping and fluttery. Her regular clothes are simple modest dresses with full skirts and narrow tunics. She does not wear a lot of jewelry, but she carries a fine folded fan on her belt. She keeps hidden pockets in the folds of her skirts or the wraps of her sleeves. An enterprising lightfingers might find a very small sum of silver and copper, or a white handkerchief with her own embroidery sewn on. Personality Between being raised by a noble family (where she was taught that everything she is is meant to be given back to the good of the house) and being raised in the monastery (where materialism and personal desires are eschewed)... Charlotte does not know how ''to want things for herself. She has very few personal opinions and she finds it difficult to identify emotions in herself or others. Lack of feeling or awareness makes interpersonal relationships a strain. Basic communication is established only with the most patient and insightful individuals. (Her mother likes to joke that only an elf diplomat ''could be suited to be Charlotte's husband.) She is loyal first to family -not just the people, but the name and house as well. She is loyal to the oaths she has accepted. To the people who serve her family, in a fuedal sensibility. She is loyal to allies, king, and country so long as they do not put themselves at odds with the first two loyalties. In pursuit of her duties, in defense of her people, and in vengeance against those who have betrayed her loyalty, she will not think before acting in ways other people could consider evil. Her moral compass is calibrated to what is good for the family and what is not. Everything else is charnel. Fortunately for the kingdom, His Grace of Hereford is still an ally to the king. And creating a healthy, prosperous country is what is good for the family. Secret. Charlotte is keenly aware that both her son and husband will far outlive her. When she is a distant memory, her son, Ren, will still be deciding who he is. And Korfel will live longer still. She knows that whatever she does or doesn't do, she will only be a collection of remembrances to share with the grandchildren or second wife or whoever follows. Info * Personality Traits: I'm cold, not entirely unempathetic. Sometimes the heart must be put away. * Ideals: Family. From the most argumentative to the lord of the house, we stand together. * Bonds: I am loyal to my family. I am a friend to my friends. I uphold my oaths. * Flaws: I don't express myself well. I'm often misunderstood by those closest to me. Stats Feats & Proficiencies Resilient (feat) Mobile (feat) Tools: Instrument, Embroider's tools Weapon: Simple, Shortswords Language: Common, Dwarven, Elvish Known Spells/ Abilities Martial Arts Unarmored Defense Unarmored Movement Ki (4 points) * Flurry of Blows * Patient Defense * Step of the Wind Deflect Missiles Slow Fall Way of the Five Forms * Monkey Form (P: Advantage on opportunity attacks. A: Use DEX on next grapple check.) * Crane Form (P: Don't provoke opportunity attacks. A: Use DEX on next shove check.) * Mantis Form (P: Unarmed strikes deal slashing, and no disadvantage while prone. A: next attack against a prone target deals additional damage.) * Snake Form (P: Enemies don't have advantage in attacking you while you're prone. A: stand without expending movement, next attack has 10ft reach and does additional piercing damage.) * Tiger Form (P: Movement increased 10ft, no penalty when moving with a grappled creature. A: after 20ft movement and a strike, target must succeed on a saving throw or be knocked prone.) Inventory Personal Treasure: a hair ornament (a long metal hairpin with a bejeweled turtle on the end of it) which does not match her aesthetic, but was gifted to her by her son on her birthday. She doesn't wear it, but carries it with her. Sending Stone: paired with Sanbalet's Imp in a Cage: captured during the Hallow's Eve Festival Folding Fan: hidden weapon Medical Kit Entertainer's Equipment Relationships PCs Tyrus - A fellow street performer. Orphan kid with little backing, but startlingly large ambitions. Knows a couple instruments and bardic spells. He has a sweet-tempered satyr as a teacher. He is easily swept up in the action, and he can be as rude as a wart, but he makes friends easily -making him a useful partner. Andeo - A talented cook. A water-based druid? He's local, has a steady personality, and has the healing magic to keep a mostly-squishy party upright. Half elf, living with his mother. Garu - A decent fighter, despite the whole ...kobold thing. Seems ready to accept any challenge. Seems to spend serious thought on some kind of fantasy of freeing his people from a dragon. Has been studying magic. Ulirili - An ex-local of some possible wealth and purple palm blasters. Has some kind of fixation with kidnapped noble, Anders. Knows far more than is polite about aberrations and demons. Possibly connected to recent attacks on the city? Possibly she just reads too much. NPCs Jiral - master carpenter at the wood worker's guild hall. Did work on Primewater's home in the city. Manistred Coppercurls - Dwarven female guard. Went with Eliander and party into the sewers. Is pretty BA. Scaran Wavechaser - Anders' employee. First and Last seen hanging out with the officials following the attack on Hallow's Eve Doofus Primewater - a populace council member responsible for the entertainment during Hallow's eve. Generally liked among the citizens. Geneviere - Caravan shapeshifter. Mathilda's (adopted) daughter. Taught Lotte Snake Form. Tifu - Caravan animal tamer. Young teen. Taught Lotte Tiger Form. Feng - Caravan acrobat. Works on the high ropes. Taught Lotte Crane Form. Nyp - A satyr in Fairy Town. Tyrus' mentor. Sweet-tempered and complimentary. Xindros - owner of an enchanter's shop. Master to Garu. Helpful and knowledgeable, but kind of creepy. Billy - Caravan illusionist. Helped Lotte learn Mantis Form. Demitri - Caravan acrobat. Works the trapeze. Helped Lotte learn Monkey Form. Sanbalet - leader of a gang of smugglers, working out of the Haunted House. Last known possessor of Anders. Offensive even when pursuing a friendly resolution -but that seems to be more personality flaw than intention. Ned - Sanbalet's man. Tasked with ousting outsiders from the Haunted House. Originally found tied up and naked. Not an effective person, but Sanbalet speaks well of him. Family member? Harrigan - dwarven smuggler, captured by the party during the Haunted House raid. Low level, but aware of multiple types of cargo, including weapons, soldiers, slaves. Killed by Lotte. Aida Oland- Detective in charge of Anders' disappearance. Works from home. Hires outsiders and mercenaries to investigate. Gets unduly miffed when scouting missions don't result in the rescue of her target. Pays well nevertheless. Sanders - a mentally-ill lycanthrope carried out of the wood. Claims to be serving Mephtilia. He's so low level, he doesn't know anything beyond 'Attack outsiders,' He should be pitied. Anya - Priestess who works with the guards. Got captured and impersonated. Has healing spells. May be dating Illitan the elf? May be dead? Estrid Freefallow - Captain of the outpost camp. Has an eye patch and a big tent on the hill. Friendly sort, but a little intimidating with a sword in her hand. She beheaded a hag. Barnas - Halfling driver that escorted the party and the change in guard shift to the outposts along the Dreadwood. Eliander Fireborn - Guard officer at the watchtower. An owlbear got his leg, and now he has a peg. Gave the party a couple contracts -probably to keep them out of the way while he deals with the kidnapping of a noble and the usual business of guarding the city. He's a reasonable guy. Red-Haired Dwarf Miner - An acquaintance made over a drink during a late night at a tavern. She's friendly and business oriented; doesn't let the mixed reception at Saltmarsh get in her way. Likely a solid person to have as an ally. Matilda - Matronly figure in the caravan, in charge of organizing practices and wrangling flighty entertainers. Bernard - Member of the caravan. Friendly to Lotte. Habi - Leader of the caravan of entertainers. Introduced by Luisa Tsan, as an old friend and ally. He knows there is probably more to "Lotte" than he's been told, but he trusts Luisa. Korfel Arnuanna - An ex-pat from an allied wood elf kingdom. He left his homeland after some ...philosophical differences. He married a human woman of considerable rank to join the court of King Skotti. Now he serves as a diplomat between his new home and many other lands. Often for months or years at a time. Father to Ren. Husband to Charlotte. Ren - Half elf child. 8 years old. Smart, observant, sensitive to the games of politics in his social circles. Inheriting wood elf attributes from his father. Stolen from his bed. Son to Charlotte. Luisa Tsan - Human monk, from the Eyes of Ki-rin Monastery. She follows the Way of Kensei. Her job for the monastery is to help educate the minds of future influence within the kingdom. Ally to Charlotte's mother. Primary tutor to Charlotte.